Keep on Trying
by VampirateLycan
Summary: Thoughts and worries of certain people during Aliens in a Spaceship. To 'Keep on Trying' by Poco. Not really a songfic, just inspired by it. Certain spoilers. BB and HA.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Right, this was a one shot that spiralled out of control. No idea if its any good. Hope you enjoy. Its inspired by the song Keep on Trying by Poco. And to all the really mega fans can you tell me what Bones episode that was used in. hehe Enjoy. Oh and if I owned this, they would have kissed in series 1 so I don't think its mine, do you? Thanks so much to Katie for beta reading. She had such brill ideas that I added some. Thanks. **

**Keep on trying**

_I've been thinkin' 'bout  
All the times you told me  
You're so full of doubt  
You just can't let it be  
But I know  
If you keep on comin' back for more  
Then I'll keep on tryin'  
I'll keep on tryin'_

Brennan sat in the car, waiting for Hodgins to come around. She sat there and tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. She knew that if they didn't pay the ransom her and Hodgins would die. However she also knew that they had to be looking for them. She just hoped that they had enough time. She looked at the digital clock on the car display the seconds flashing by as of they were mocking her.

She thought back to something that Booth had told her once, that she had no faith in God, specifically his God. She had argued that there was no rational proof that God existed. He had countered that by calling her a doubting Thomas. He said that she never believed in anything without evidence. She was full of doubt and couldn't look past the empirical facts and just trust that some things went on faith.

Yet somehow Brennan knew, even though she was sitting in the dying light of the car, and that they were buried only God knew where, that Booth would find them. He always found her and she didn't see why this time would be any different. Even though they argued and bickered constantly she knew that Booth would find her. He always did. And when he did, they would continue to bicker and argue. She knew that when they were out he would still try to convince her that God existed and that faith was real. She just knew it. He had to. He was their only hope.

Booth paced the room restlessly. He needed to know where his Bones was. He was damn worried about Hodgins as well, as much as he hated to admit it, he liked the guy. But this was Bones and he needed to find her. He couldn't believe the text that had arrived at his phone, like he told the squints, he had done all the normal American guy stuff already yet they still went ahead and did it as well.

He remembered one case when Brennan had bluntly told him that he didn't trust her team. She said that he doubted their abilities. He had laughed it off at the time but the truth was that he had. You would too if you were told by a bunch of science geeks what killed a guy and who killed him when they had only had access to the guys x-rays. But he kept his head this time around and it had paid off. They got the bad guy. So they would this time, they had to.

Shaking his head to try and clear some of the maelstrom of thoughts Booth thought back to how many times he had walked through the very doors that he was pacing in front of now. Loads, that was the answer. And not just for cases either. Sometimes he just came back to make sure that Bones had left and that she had eaten, and no matter how many times he did she was always there and always protested being 'abducted'. But he kept on trying to get her to leave at a sensible time. It never happened, but he would keep on trying, because they were going to find Bones and Hodgins. They were. They had to.

Booth stopped pacing for a moment and sighed_ '_I have to find them'.

Brennan looked back at the still unconscious Hodgin's and put her head in her hands 'He has to find us'.

Then he heard Zach's words. " I know where they are" He knew that he would be dragging Bones out of the lab again tonight. He just knew.

**

* * *

**

**Anonymous reviews are enabled so please leave one, signed or not. Just click on the little button. Its hungry ya see.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, amazed at response already. 223 reads and 3 reviews already, cool.**

**Thanks to danireed, ficfan21 and 0Infinate0Possibilities0 for reviewing. And Katie thanks once again for beta reading. **

**Keep on trying**

_And I've been drinkin' now  
Just a little too much  
And I don't know how  
I can get in touch with you  
Now there's only one thing for me to do,  
That's to keep on tryin' to get home to you_

Angela paced her office in agony. She was worried, her best friend and her…well, Jack had been caught. She didn't know if she could stand it, she didn't know if she could cope with never being able to see the two people she cared for most. She wouldn't be able to carry on with her job at the Jeffersonian; everything would remind her of what she lost and what she had left unsaid.

She craved alcohol, to numb the void in her heart.

When Cam had given her Jack's notebook to decode the rest of his notes she had done it as if it were her second language proving to her how much she had begun to care for him. She didn't see the point in decoding the notes; this wasn't going to save Jack and Bren. Millions of dollars would do that. The worst part was that she hadn't had a chance to talk to Jack about, well she hadn't had a chance to talk to him, she cursed herself that it took a life or death situation to make her see she loved him. And she couldn't get in touch with him now.

She just prayed that they were both going to be ok and that they would come home safe. But still she could really do with a drink or two.

Jack sat in the car, agony coursing through his veins. He didn't think he could take the pain anymore; the pain in his leg equalled the pain in his heart. When Brennan told him what they had to do to get rid of the pain he really thought that it could be bearable. Hearing that he could die anyway, he thought 'What the hell?' and decided to go with it. Before he did though he had one last thing that he needed to take care of.

Ripping a page from Brennan's novel he scrawled a quick note to Angela in his barely legible handwriting, not even bothering to use his code. If he was going to die he wanted to make sure that his last words had a greater chance of being read if not by Angela, then whoever would discover their grave could give her the message.

**Angela **

**Please believe me when I tell you this but I didn't mean to weird you out, it was just my way of trying to keep things normal. I can see that I failed now but I will try to do better. **

**Because believe me Angela, I will find a way out of this, I will find a way home because,**

**I love you Ange.**

**Jack**

Just writing down the words made him feel a bit more confident, and as he folded the note and put it in his jacket pocket over his heart, he began to form ideas in his mind of how to extend their air content. Because he had to keep trying. He would make it home. He just knew. He had to for her. For Love.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Right, third chap. Sorry if the timeline seems a little wacky, its supposed to be like that. I swear. Thanks for all the reviews. And thanks once again to Katie for Beta Reading. :)**

**Keep on trying**

_And I feel so satisfied when  
I can see you smile I  
I want to confide in  
All that is true  
So I'll keep on tryin'  
I'm through with lyin'  
Just like the sun above  
I'll come shinin' through  
Oh yes I'll keep on tryin'  
I'm tired of cryin'  
I got to find a way  
To get on home to you_

Booths mind was preoccupied with thoughts of Bones. His Bones, one thing haunted his consciousness, that he never told her how he felt. And if they didn't get there in time he never would. All he could see was her grin. Laughing at his discomfort as they discussed things he rather wouldn't. Her sly grin when she wanted something that she knew she wouldn't get. The mischievous grin she wore everytime she asked for a gun. He would give anything to see her smile again, to hear her laughter one more time. It made him feel like he was home. And he would keep on trying to find her just to hear that sweet sound again. He had to.

Hodgins squirmed under Brennan's gaze as he told her how much the perfume cost and when she offered to split the cost he felt that he had to come clean. He knew how it felt to be lied to and didn't want to lie anymore, not to his friend. He finally came clean and was amazed at the lack of response to it. She just accepted it. But still it felt good to get it of his chest. He was through with lying and as he stared at the soil through the camera lens he was determined that they were going to make it home so he could tell the truth at least once more. He would keep on trying. He had to.

Angela sighed as she threw yet another tissue into the bin. She was determined that would be her last one. No more, no more crying, because they were coming home. She was tired of always being the weak one. Always being the one to cry, always needing the comfort. No more. She was going to be strong because Bren and Jack would need her. Well Bren had her hunky FBI agent, so Jack would need her. She knew that as much as it scared her, she was all he had, and she had taken that away from him. When she found him she would fix that. So she would just keep on trying, for love. And she wouldn't cry unless it was for the happiness the sight of him would bring. But she would help Jack come home. She had to.

Brennan held her breath as she unhooked the explosives from the airbags and positioned it on the dash. All she could do was hope that the dash would deflect the charge. She had tried to calculate the mathematics of the explosion but the numbers swirled around an image of Booth making it impossible, but also making her more determined to get out. She knew that this was a last ditch attempt but she had to try. She had to get home. If only to tell some people some things that should have been said a long time ago. Surprisingly she found that she wasn't so scared anymore. This experience had done enough to get rid of that. So, she had to keep on trying to get out. Even if this idea didn't work she would still try. She had to.

Booth and Angela got out of the SUV and began looking over the open expanse of soil. They looked at the sand and thought. 'I have to bring them home'.

Brennan grasped Hodgin's hand, they both eyed the detonator and looked at each other worriedly, but then thought. 'I have to get home'.

**A/N2: Please leave a review. Review buttons have feelings too. hehe : )**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well here it is the last typed chapter. Dunno if you want more? Well read and please review. Thanks to Katie for beta reading. You're a star (or moon if you prefer!) hehe.**

** Keep on trying**

_I've been thinkin' 'bout  
All the times you held me  
I never heard you shout  
The flow of energy was so fine  
Now I think I'll lay it on the line  
And keep on tryin'  
To get home to you_

Brennan detonated the explosives and prayed that they were less than four feet deep. As she closed her eyes and the spark flew between the two wires she remembered every hug and embrace she had ever shared with Booth. Every time she was scared he was there to hold her, except this time. As she was propelled from the car, she found herself surrounded in darkness, she wished that Booth was there to hold her, she felt something grip her arm and thought it was a cruel trick of the mind. Until the light and musty air hit her face and she gulped for air.

Sitting on the pile of dirt that had not too long ago been her grave, she shared a grin with Booth and they both laughed out of pure relief. They both felt the connection that was evident but just as Brennan was about to tell him exactly how she felt, she saw him glance over at Cam. She was watching them both with relief evident on her face but also something else that Brennan couldn't quite put her finger on.

She suddenly remembered about how Booth had gotten back together with Cam and she bit back on her inner thoughts and feelings. She couldn't tell Booth how she felt now, maybe later but not now.

Looking over at Hodgins she saw Angela press a quick kiss to his lips obviously relieved that she had him back safe and sound. She was glad for her friends, glad that they had each other, she knew how Jack felt and was sure, even though she had never been the best at reading people, that Angela did feel something for the entomologist. Even if she wasn't sure what it was herself.

Brennan longed for that kind of security, she was new to the feelings that she was experiencing herself but she was certain that it could only be good. If anything she had learnt from Booth that it was good to feel even when you don't want to because it hurts. So she knew that she wouldn't give up. She would keep on trying to find her way home. And she thought back to all the embraces and how she felt in each of them she knew that home was with Booth, no matter where. And as she watched him patting Zach on the shoulder for a job well done on finding them she thought to herself. 'I will come on home to you Booth'. I have to. For love.

**Ok, there have been a few people wanting to see Cams point of view and some even want Zach's so I was thinking or doing a continuation of this story. Please tell me what you think? **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: As requested by a view, here is Cams thoughts. Please leave a review and tell me what you think and I am working on my other fics, just waiting for the muse to recover from a nasty head cold. Its getting there, working in my down time and its getting there. This chapters a little different from the rest, but, enjoy. Beta read by the brilliant Katie.**

**It's a Happy Birthday present to myself. Birthday today. Yay: )**

Keep on Trying

Cam stared at the clock 3...2...1

When the clock finally hit zero Cam had no idea what to do. Surely their time was up and they had failed. There was no way they were getting them out now, they only had enough air for 12 hours and that deadline was gone and time was slipping by fast. She felt like breaking down and screaming in annoyance.

True, when she started at this job she felt that Dr. Brennan was cold and aloof and had considered replacing her on more than one occasion, the only thing that had stopped her was that they both tried to do the same thing. They both worked towards a common goal; to put the bad guys in jail and to have their victims truth be told, just like in the television shows that had inspired her when she was young. Now though it was surely too late.

Booth wasn't giving up though; he was there, thumping Zach's screen trying to get the kid to concentrate. When she first saw this team work together it astounded her at how efficient they could be when they were all clearly polar opposites. Zach was highly anti-social, following his mentor along the road to seclusion while Hodgins just creeped every one out. Angela seemed the only normal one but even she had her moments.

Following Booth to the car and watching the road go by as they rushed to where Brennan and Hodgins where felt like the longest time in her life. It can't have been two minutes, if that but it felt like a lifetime.

When she saw the vast expanse of area though she knew that they were lost, she just knew it. But something in Booths posture told her that he didn't think so, he knew that something would happen and when she saw him pelt down the dune towards a puff of dirt dust and began to dig she felt her heart leap into her throat. They were ok.

Watching Booth pull Brennan out of the ground had to be one of the most terrifying moments of her life, because somehow, in a midst all of the death and veiled threats, this team had began to feel like a family to her. She knew now that they were ok and she was glad.

She saw Booth glance at her and she gave him a nod of relief while thanking him with her eyes. He got her team out safe, well relatively, and sound. She didn't miss Brennan's smile falling off her face until Booth looked her way again and said something to make her laugh.

Dr Saroyan sighed as she turned back to check on Hodgins. She had known somewhere in her gut that there was a good probability that Booth only worked this hard on finding them because Brennan was one of the ones missing. She didn't doubt that he would still work as hard for any of the others but she didn't think he would lose his cool as quickly.

She looked at Booth cradling Brennan in his arms and she knew it would end, her and Booth, and undoubtedly soon but right now she didn't want to dwell on that. She had her team back. That's all that mattered now.

She looked at the beaming smiles and could feel the joy in the air; she looked at her surrogate brothers and sisters and smiled. She loved her true family, like every family it had its issues and she had always felt like the outsider. Now she stood here and she knew she was accepted for who she was.

Herself, and her family, had found a way home.


End file.
